Change of Spark
by Move-2-da-beat-femme
Summary: What if the offlined Autobots and Decepticons were onlined again? A newly arrived seeker will make a choice to change the course of his and others' lives. Will he be able to become a full Autobot and be completely trusted? He needs to learn that friends can help, not only push him away. Sorry for sucky summary. First fanfic *Rated T to give me some room*
1. Prologue

Change of Spark

Prologue

Thundercracker looked down on the battle, disgust in his optics. Behind him were Skywarp and Starscream. He didn't know how, but all the Decepticons killed in the human city of Chicago were somehow revived. Of course, the Autobots were revived as well. Thundercracker could see Ironhide and a smaller black mech fighting against Dead End and Ravage.

"Yee-hah!"

Every Cybertronian turned to see the smaller black mech rodeo riding a bucking Ravage. Ironhide took the distraction as an advantage and punched Dead End as hard as he could, sending the mech flying behind Decepticon lines. Jazz was on Lugnut's back, covering his optic and making him trample over his fellow Decepticons. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on Blitzwing, steering him into Slipstream and jumping off. Mirage, Cliffjumper, and Hound were fighting against Sideways, Sunburst, and Ramjet. Mirage cut Ramjet's arm, making himself slip when energon gushed out. Mirage fell onto Cliffjumper, giving Sunburst and Sideways time to escape.

Thundercracker scanned the battlefield: a small village. It wasn't crowded, but not abandoned either. He could see humans struggling to stay out of the way of the pedes. The Autobots were being wary, but the Decepticons were stepping on the squishies without a care. It made Thundercracker feel sick.

"TC, what's our plan?" Skywarp asked.

"I… I can't do this anymore…" Thundercracker breathed.

"What do you mean?" Starscream questioned in a neutral tone.

"Look… I don't expect you to understand but…" The blue and dark grey seeker looked over the battlefield, covered in energon and blood, then turned to his trine members. "These creatures were never worthy adversaries. The Decepticons are forged through combat, not slaughter."

"You mean…" Skywarp hesitated.

"I can't be a Decepticon anymore," Thundercracker said. "What we're doing is wrong. If you're not going to join me, shoot me."

Then Starscream did something Thundercracker did not expect: he smiled. "Finally. We've been waiting for you to say that for eighteen solar cycles."

Skywarp nodded in agreement. "In fact, we're not the only ones waiting for your signal. Blitzwing, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Knockout, and Black Arachnia are on it too."

Thundercracker looked down in time to see another human get killed. "Skywarp, go save the rest of the fleshlings. Get them to where First Aid and the human soldiers are caring for some. And-"

"TC, you forgot my life motto," Skywarp grinned. "Don't think. Just do." He disappeared and started collecting the humans around the Decepticons' pedes.

"Starscream, go alert the other cons. Have Arachnia alert the femmes of our change. Send Knockout to the medic apprentice with the humans. Have Sunstorm and Ramjet alert the Autobot mechs of our change. Send Blitzwing my way and go alert the Aerialbots."

Starscream flew off. It didn't take long before everycon was going their way. Blitzwing, with Icy in control, flew to Thundercracker.

"Vhat do jou need help viz, Zundercracker?" he asked.

"You're going to save fallen Autobots," Thundercracker explained. "Bring them to the medics in the back. When you're done, help the Autobots make the Decepticons retreat."

Before Blitzwing left, he turned to Thundercracker once more. "Und jou?"

Thundercracker had his optics set on the biggest Cybertronians on the battlefield. "I've got to send Megatron back to the Nemesis."

Blitzwing nodded and flew off. Thundercracker transformed and shot for the leaders, building up speed until the thunder-like crackle drew everyone's attention. Thundercracker let loose with his thrusters, creating a sonic boom. He transformed just as he reached Megatron, forcing himself back through the largest sonic boom he had ever created. It hit every Decepticon, sending them flying back. Thundercracker's cockpit cracked as he forced himself through the sonic boom. As he finally made it out, he flew high in the sky. He transformed, faced the cons, and raced for them again, spinning as he did. He tipped diagonally, then pulled up when the sonic boom was released. Blitzwing collected Black Arachnia before she could get hit. The other Decepticons went flying further back. Thundercracker transformed and watched the Decepticons force themselves to their pedes.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" The blue and grey seeker looked down at his ex-leader. "JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL OFFLINE YOU AND THE OTHER TRAITORS MYSELF ONE DAY!" Then he and the other Decepticons retreated.

Thundercracker forced himself to stay up but, when the Decepticons were out of sight, he went limp and started falling towards the Earth.

"Thundercracker/TC!" his trine members shouted, racing to catch him.

Thundercracker offlined his optics as the ground came closer and closer. Suddenly, arms were under his own and he was no longer falling. He felt the fluid covered ground below him as he was laid down, then onlined his optics. He saw a black and neon green femme Autobot looked down on him with worry.

"Ratchet!" she shouted.

Thundercracker watched as Ratchet came to her side and gently pushed her to the side. He could hear his fellow Decepticons struggling to get free. Knockout managed to get away and started helping Ratchet fix the blue and grey seeker. The last thing Thundercracker saw was the sky before he was sent into stasis lock


	2. Recovery

Change of Spark

Chapter One

The steady blip of a spark monitor woke Thundercracker out of stasis lock. At first he panicked, not knowing here he was, but he calmed down when he felt the presence of his trine members in his spark. Before his spark rate could return to normal, Knockout and Ratchet walked into the Med Bay.

_Ratchet's Med Bay… _Thundercracker didn't know how he got there, but he knew he was safe. Knockout came to his med berth and tsked.

"Thundercracker, don't panic," he scolded. "Your trine members did enough of that. Nearly killed the guards escorting them to the brig until we can be interrogated."

Thundercracker frowned. His trine was always getting into trouble. "Thzzzey dizzzzdn't gzzzet izzn trzzzouzzzble, dzzzid thzzzey?" His vents turned on when he realized he had more static than words coming out of his vocalizer.

Knockout chuckled. "I guess that was the warning on the scan. No, your trine didn't get in trouble… except to be put in different cells." He walked to Ratchet and started discussing how to fix TC's vocalizer.

Said seeker let the sounds drift away as he turned his head to look further into the Med Bay. Silverbolt was lying on another med berth, his group of Aerialbots recharging while leaning against each other right next to him. Sunstreaker was on the berth after that, his twin waiting for him to wake up. Prowl was on the final berth, Jazz and Bluestreak waiting on him.

Thundercracker was jolted back to the present when a claw was pressed against his already sore vocalizer. He let out a staticky yelp of surprise, making Knockout jump. He snickered to himself.

"Oh, ha ha," Knockout said sarcastically. "You are sooo hilarious. Now, shut up and stay still." The former con medic inserted his claw into the blue and grey seeker's vocalizer.

TC fought the urge to punch the medic in the face or squirm. But as Knockout dug further, the former reaction was sounding good to him. He managed to stay still, however, as he knew Ratchet's tendency to throw wrenches. He wasn't looking forward to a processor ache.

"Ah ha!" Knockout grinned.

Thundercracker was confused… until he felt the medic's claw latched onto something into the back of his vocalizer. The medic gave a sharp tug, trying to pull what TC realized was part of his cockpit glass out. But it hurt to the pit and back. Thundercracker tried to stay still, but when Knockout finally managed to get it unlodged from the back of his throat he panicked a little. He kicked Knockout in the stomach, forcing the medic to let go of the glass. The seeker curled up, coughing out the energon in his throat. He felt something sharp in one of his throat wires, then everything went dark again. Before Thundercracker completely drifted off, he decided he hated the dark.

_"Ah, Thundercracker. Just the mech I was looking for."_

_ Thundercracker looked around in the dark, then was suddenly in the Nemesis. He wondered if him joining the Autobots was just a dream when he heard familiar screaming: his trine members. He followed the screaming until he reached the Rec Room. Megatron was holding Starscream and Skywarp by their throats. He grinned evilly when he saw the final seeker of the trine, then clenched his fists._

_ "TC! Help!" Skywarp screamed._

_ "Thundercracker!" Starscream gasped._

_ "NO!" Thundercracker cried. It was too late. He dropped to his knees, unable to look away from the offline gazes of his trine members._

_ Megatron dropped their bodies, then walked to the last seeker. He grabbed his throat, squeezing. Everything began to fade… and Thundercracker screamed._

"Thundercracker, wake up!"

The grey and blue seeker woke with a start, struggling to get away from the hands that held him down. Until he felt the familiar sparks pulsing above him. He sank back against the med berth, suddenly exhausted. He now knew that was a horrible nightmare.

"TC, can you online your optics?"

Thundercracker tried, only to shut them off immediately when he saw a bright light.

"Shut the lights off!" After a few seconds… "Try again, Thundercracker."

He did, shuttering them when he saw he was in a different room than he had been when he last woke up. Skywarp, Starscream, Sunstorm, and Ramjet were hovering over him with anxious expressions. Knockout was scanning him while Blitzwing and Black Arachnia were sitting on a berth across from him. Knockout finished his scans a smiled. But Thundercracker could tell it was a bit forced.

"Well, everything checks out," he said with fake cheerfulness. "You're one hundred percent functional."

"How long was I out…?" Thundercracker asked in a raspy voice. He wasn't fooled by the fake emotions.

"Er… two months," Ramjet answered.

"WHAT!?" Thundercracker shot into a sitting position, only to clutch his helm. "Oh, that didn't feel good."

"Ramjet! Your an idiot!" Sunstorm exclaimed.

"You were out for two days," Starscream explained.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Skywarp yelped, almost knocking his brother off of the berth with the force of his hug. Thundercracker looked at the red medic.

"Your spark threatened to stop three times." Knockout did one last scan, then backed up a little. "You'll be a bit weak for a little while, but your strength will return. For now, let's get you to the meeting room. You've got to explain to Optimus and the higher ups of your reason for leaving the Decepticons. We've all got to explain our own reasons."

Thundercracker nodded. He swung his pedes and legs over the edge of the berth. He stood, managing to stay up. Blitzwing and Black Arachnia led the way out of the room and to the meeting room. They let Thundercracker in front of them. He intaked deeply, then opened the door to step in


	3. Reasons Why

_Change of Spark_

_Chapter Two_

Thundercracker and the others stood before Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. On TC's left were Knockout and Black Arachnia and on his right were Ramjet and Sunstorm. Blitzwing was holding him up so he wouldn't collapse, though he was so tired he wanted to. Skywarp and Starscream were behind him, giving him support through their trine bond.

"Thundercracker, step forward," Optimus said.

Shaking Blitzwing off, he stepped forward. He managed to stand straight, not swaying but feeling light headed.

"Why did you choose to defect?" Prowl asked.

Thundercracker took a second to settle for the spinning of the room before answering. "It's not honorable to destroy a species that hardly has the means to protect themselves. They're innocents, not warriors. They don't deserve to get dragged into our war. Megatron himself lost sight of the reason he started this stupid slagging war."

Prowl nodded. Ironhide spoke up next. "Why did you join the Decepticons anyway?"

"When I first heard Megatron's speech, it drew me into the ranks. He promised we'd have freedom instead of being worthless drones. _Peace through tyranny, _he said. But after a while, his lust for power was too overpowering and he went for conquering worlds."

"Why now?" Ratchet questioned. "Why, after all this time of standing by his side in countless battles, did you choose now to defect?"

Thundercracker vented. "I've never supported Megatron after he became power hungry."

"That doesn't answer my question."

A frown formed on TC's face. "… To tell the truth, I don't know why. I stayed after his power raid because my trine members were completely loyal still at that point."

"All right. Skywarp, step forward."

The black and violet mech stepped up as Thundercracker backed off. "I defected because I trust TC with my life. Where he goes, I go. He can never get rid of me until my spark is extinguished," Skywarp said, answering the first question.

"Were ya more loyal ta TC den Megsy?" Jazz asked, curious.

Skywarp snickered at Megatron's nickname. "Not just TC, Screamer as well. They're my family. But… a little more to TC, since I knew him all my life."

"Will you be able to get along with the rest of my soldiers?" Optimus questioned.

"Yeah, as long as they don't threaten me," Skywarp answered cheerfully.

"Starscream," Prowl called.

Skywarp teleported behind Thundercracker as Starscream walked forward. "I'll be loyal, I won't hurt your soldiers, I left because Thundercracker did and Megatron took too much pleasure in my pain."

Jazz blinked, then grinned. "Fast lil bugger! Ramjet and Sunstorm."

"Same as Starscream," they answered in unison.

"Black Arachnia," Ironhide called.

Said femme didn't even walk forward. "I'm not going to be in a group that'll be drooling over me because I'm the only femme in the ranks."

"Knockout?" Ratchet said.

"My paintjob doesn't last a day in the Decepticons," he replied.

Ratchet face-palmed. Optimus chuckled. "Blitzwing, your reasons?"

The triplechanger stepped forward. Icy was in control.

"Why would _you _join us? I thought _you'd _want to remain in the Decepticons," Ironhide taunted.

Hothead took over. "Vhat does ZAT mean!? Just because I like destruction DOESN'T mean I care vhich side I VORK FOR!"

"Yo, chill mech," Jazz snickered. "'e din't mean no disrespect. Wha's yer othah two reasons fo' joinin'?"

Random came forth. "Ooh, TC vas alvays sticking up for us! Ve had to repay him _somehow_! I mean, he took hits for us!"

"Will you be able to get along with our troops?" Optimus asked.

Icy gained control. "Ja… as long as zey don't do physical harm to moi and ze ozer ex-Decepticons. I don't get to control my personality changes."

"That's fine. As long as you don't offli-"

"Optimus sir!" The neon green and black femme burst into the meeting room. Her vents turned on when everyone turned to stare at her. "I'm sooo sorry, but this is an emergency! I was looking for Blaster, but I couldn't find him or Bluestreak. So I asked Red Alert to search for their energy signatures! Barricade and Soundwave were with them, and their signatures were weak. The cons are dragging them here!"

"Ooh, a rescue mission!" Random cackled, shooting for the ceiling. He slammed hard into it, then fell back to the floor. Icy switched on. "Oi, zat hurt…" "Of course it hurt, ve slammed into ze ground!" Hothead yelled.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. He turned his thrusters on and hovered for a second.

"Skywarp, go collect Bluestreak. Blaster's armor is too heavy for you to be able to lift him," he ordered. "Starscream, go out there and create a dust storm. Ramjet and Sunstorm, collect Blaster. The two of you should be able to lift him. Um… Black Arachnia, you'll stay here. You're not strong enough to take these two on. We don't need Soundwave in your mind. Blitzwing, you're with me. Any questions?"

"I'm on it, TC!" Skywarp disappeared in a flash of purple.

"Let's go, you two," Starscream called to Sunstorm and Ramjet. All three saluted Thundercracker, then raced out the door.

Black Arachnia sighed, but didn't make a move to leave.

Icy took over again. "Let's go, sir."

:Why **are** you **guys** doing **this**?: Bumblebee asked.

"Proving ourselves to be on your side."

Thundercracker then flew out. On his way, he grabbed the femme's arm. Blitzwing took off after him.

"What are you doing?" the femme asked.

"You'll need to close any main wounds."

They made it outside. Skywarp, Sunstorm, and Ramjet were right outside the base, the Autobots in their arms. The femme started closing broken wires while Thundercracker and Blitzwing raced into the dust cloud.

Sure enough, Soundwave and Barricade were in the middle. Blitzwing and Thundercracker landed in front of them.

"Leave," Thundercracker demanded.

The two cons charged. TC and Blitzwing exchanged glances, then got into a fighting stance. The fight had begun


	4. The Fight

_Change of Spark_

_Chapter Three_

Blitzwing's POV

_-K-E-Y-_

_Icy_

**Hothead**

_**Random**_

-B-a-r-r-i-c-a-d-e-v-s-B-l-i-t-z-w-i-n-g-

_ I simply stepped to ze side vhen Barricade came close, causing him to fall on his faceplates. I turned to face him, stepping back carefully as mein processor vhirled viz possible vays to defeat him. After all, he didn't survive all zese vorns being a veakling. A quick glance around me told me zat Zundercracker had moved his battle grounds out of mein sight. I vented slowly as Barricade stood und turned to face me._

"Very nice, Blitz-brain," he complimented. "But you'll have to do better than that."

***Better? BETTER!? I'll show him better!* Hothead roared in mein processor.**

_** *Nien!* Random protested. *Icy hasn't even started fighting viz him yet. Be patient!***_

_ I'll admit I didn't zink Random vould say zose two vords. After all, he vas just as impatient as Hothead at times; sometimes more! I didn't dvell on zat vhen Barricade lunged at me again. I ducked down, his frame going right over me und slamming hard unto ze ground. I smirked as I vhirled to face him. "Had enough, mein opponent?"_

Barricade rolled onto his pedes again, a ready grin on his faceplates. "Naw, I'm just getting started!"

_ I sometimes had to vonder vhere zis mech got his enzusiasm. It vas hard to come across, but Barricade alvays seemed to be brimming viz it. He never dvelled on ze past, eizer, vhile I couldn't stop remembering it. I looked Barricade over. Zere had to be a reason he and Soundvave came back. Maybe–_

**I scowled. Mein colder personality vas all zought, no action. So I'm taking over meinself. I cracked mein metallic knuckles, not vanting to vait any longer. A flash of fear crossed Barricade's faceplates, giving me great pleasure.**

** "Vhere's all zat bravado now, Barricade?" I taunted. "After all, jou seemed sooo confident viz Icy. But, zen again, I'm definitely not Icy."**

Barricade just settled into a fighting stance, but more relaxed.

** *Vhat ze frag is VRONG viz zis mech?* I vondered. But I didn't vait for an answer. I charged forward.**

Barricade grinned like a sparkling getting away with murder.

_ *Uh… Hothead? Jou might vant to consider zat Barricade has somezing planned.*_

_** *But ze question is…vhat is he planning?***_

** I ignored mein pestering personalities as I raised mein fist to punch Barricade. Just as mein fist vas about to connect to his faceplates, he grabbed mein arm und zrew me over him. I landed hard on mein back. I groaned und Random laughed at me.**

_ *I told jou he vas planning somezing. Using jour own veight against jou. How smart.*_

_** *Mein turn~!***_

_** I took over, ignoring Hothead's protests. Unlike viz Hothead, genuine fear vas radiating from Barricade. I cackled evilly. "Now for moi~!"**_

_** I giggled as I jumped to mein pedes und vhirled around Barricade, kicking him in ze back. He screamed in pain as a few spinal plates popped out of place. I smiled videly.**_

-T-h-u-n-d-e-r-c-r-a-c-k-e-r-v-s-S-o-u-n-d-w-a-v-e -

Thundercracker's POV:

I flew into the air, effectively evading Soundwave's sonic wave. I knew I had to keep moving, or else he'd be able to enter my processor. I landed behind him, sending out a sonic boom that sent him flying. I flew after him, my thrusters pushing me forward. I had never fought Soundwave before, but I wasn't about to back off. I was a soldier, no matter what side I was on.

I hoped Blitzwing wasn't having a hard time fighting Barricade. After all, Barricade's danger level was just below Megatron's. But my theory was that having three minds to think at once, he would come to a winning solution fairly quickly. Maybe even fast enough to give me some back up if I need it. But for now we were on our own, each of us battling one of the most powerful Decepticons. As I fought, however, my thoughts wandered to a single question: why did the two Decepticons bring the Autobots here online?

My distraction costed me as I was caught in one of Soundwave's sound waves.

-M-e-m-o-r-y-F-i-l-e-

_ Starscream glared at the gleaming academy with undisguised malice. I watched him, waiting for him to get over the fact that we had to move again._

_ "Screamer," Skywarp called from behind me-probably using me as a mech shield-, "let's get moving. We'll be late!"_

-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-

I shot at Soundwave, my processor pounding from the intrusion.

-M-e-m-o-r-y-F-i-l-e-

_ When it was time for everyone to leave their classes, Skywarp and I waited for Starscream. When Acid Storm and Sunstorm came over, however, Skywarp left with them. I saw Starscream leave his class with a large shuttle mech and backed into the swarm of mechs and femmes so Starscream wouldn't see me. I smiled at the fact that my younger brother had a friend already. I followed the flow of Cybertronians, leaving my brother and his friend to themselves and whatever scientific project they were talking about._

-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-

"Get out...of my head…"

I was on my knees. I couldn't move; the pain was unbearable. Soundwave stepped closer until he was directly in front of me. Then he placed his forefinger on my forehead.

-M-e-m-o-r-y-F-i-l-e-

_ I went back to the quarters I shared with Starscream and Skywarp, only to find a "Do Not Disturb" sign taped to the center in Skywarp's messy scrawls. I heard moaning and the echo of metal against metal from inside the room and shuddered. I did not need that mental image in my processor…though I was slightly curious about what femme-or even mech-in their right mind would chase after Skywarp now that he earned the reputation of the academy's player._

_ I groaned at the thought of another night without recharge. I wandered down the hall, no specific destination in mind._

_ "Pst."_

_ I jumped at the hiss and looked around, wings rigid._

_ "You in the blue; over here."_

_ It was the same voice. I turned slowly to see two pairs of optics looking right back at me: one pair was silver with a blue hue-like the moons outside-and the other was a burning amber. More than a little curious, I looked around to make sure no one else was around and walked over. There were two mechs crouching in the shadows. The mech on the right was orange and red, with a white face; he was the owner of the moon like optics. The other mech was silver with occasional dark blue stripes on his arms and legs._

_ The blue opticed mech smiled. "Hey mech, wanna do some explorin'? We're goin' ta look around in da teachers only rooms 'n you see unoccupied."_

_ The other mech remained quiet, but he seemed to be sizing me up; his gaze was a bit intimidating for a mech who was only a head taller then where my elbow was. I thought about their proposition and smiled._

_ "Where do we start?"_

-B-l-i-t-z-w-i-n-g-v-s-B-a-r-r-i-c-a-d-e-

_**I had Barricade on ze ground-on his side-und I vas enjoying kicking him repeatedly in ze stomach. He vas too veak to even curl up in pain. I finally stopped after he coughed up energon on mein pede. I cackled, doubling over as I gloated.**_

**I sneered down at ze fallen Decepticon as I straightened. "Not so tough now, are jou? It seems ze Great Barricade vasn't so tough if he got beat in battle by Random."**

_** "Hey!" I exclaimed viz a pout. "At least I could beat him in battle."**_

** "Vhy jou little-"**

_ "Shut up, boz of jou!"_

_** *…***_

** *…***

_ Satisfied, I continued to talk, saying, "Hothead, apologize for jour rude behavior. Random, apologize for vhat jou said as vell; jou haf no right to gloat in Hothead's face. Ve're all ze same bot, so ve all von."_

_** *…Sorry…***_

** *Sorry…***

_ I kneeled by Barricade, pushing him onto his back. He let out a small moan of pain und I mein scanner revealed zat he vas close to offlining. I-__**vizdrew mein molten svords from mein subspace und held one close to Barricade's exposed zroat.**_

"P-plea…se…" Barricade mumbled through the energon bubbling up his throat.

__**I vasn't going to show sympazy. I-**_**took over und looked down at Barricade. I felt bad for him.**_

_** I cackled at an idea forming in mein processor vhere mein ozer personalities couldn't see it. "How about ve spare him? After all, he's as veak as a cute little kitty cat right now."**_

_ I nodded slowly. "I can see ze logic in zat." I looked down at Barricade, who seemed to haf given up on attempting to stay avake. "If ve spare him, he might be persuaded to join us."_

** "VHAT!? Icy, jou can't SERIOUSLY be considering Random's idea!"**

_ "I'm not just considering it," I stated calmly. "I'm agreeing to it. Barricade has been viz us since ze Decepticons first formed. He vas ze only one who could put up viz us, so ve might as vell return ze favor."_

_ I took Hothead's silence as an agreement und hoisted Barricade into a sitting position against a nearby boulder. I used mein Cybertronian ice svords to freeze his vounds close until ve could get back to Knock Out und Ratchet. Zen I-__**left to find Zundercracker. He vas strong, but not invincible. Especially to Soundvave's sound vaves. I-**_**transformed und shot high into ze sky, mein sensors scanning ze immediate area. I-**_locked onto two Cybertronian signals und sped tovards zem._

-S-o-u-n-d-w-a-v-e-v-s-T-h-u-n-d-e-r-c-r-a-c-k-e-r -

Soundwave kicked me hard in the abdomen, sending me flying a few feet away. It didn't take him more than a few kliks to reach me again.

"Now listen to me," he droned. "Barricade and I: wish to defect to neutral status. Kidnapping of Autobots Blaster and Bluestreak: necessary for getting former allies out of base. Request: sanctuary."


End file.
